<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>glad to be your one shot pleasure (or more) by hullomoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109263">glad to be your one shot pleasure (or more)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon'>hullomoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Patrick meets his friends at the bar he hadn't planned on hooking up with anybody, that all changes when he meets David.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer &amp; Rachel, Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The idea for this fic has been bouncing in my head since late April/early May. I couldn't get it out of my mind so I told myself I had a week to write as much of it as possible, which apparently was all I needed.</p>
<p>I'm so excited this is my first proper multi-chapter fic and since it's basically done I'll be updating it on Mondays and Fridays.</p>
<p>I got a little extra with it and made a <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/15E0OR4nMPFlHiBQFLPWcH?si=ss9ZaeoxSba5AjaOjpRNdA">playlist</a> for this story. Most of the songs follow the vibe of the story or were what I was listening to while writing it.</p>
<p>Everloving gratitude goes to Cat who beta read this. You've helped improve my writing so much and I adore the excited comments you leave me.</p>
<p>title of the fic comes from the song i can't shake the stranger out of you by lavender country and a was a big inspiration for the fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He needed to get up from the couch. There was housework he’d put off for the past week, he knew once he got started he would finish, it’s just that sometimes it was hard to find the motivation to begin. Maybe he could start on his grocery list. That was low key, he didn’t even need to write it down right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick’s trance was broken when his phone rang. Leaning his head over the couch and sneaking a peek at the screen showed Rachel calling. Sighing, he reached over to answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” Patrick answered blearily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scratched his chin. His initial plan was to stay in, have a beer, order a pizza, and maybe watch something from his Netflix list, but he knew if he admitted it to Rachel she’d drag him to whatever her plans were. “I’m going out for pizza and then watching a movie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard Rachel sigh over the line, “Please tell me that’s true and not actually you doing those things at home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see what’s wrong with not going out every weekend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There isn’t, it’s just that ever since you broke up with Ken you’ve stayed inside all the time. Come out tonight at least, okay? You don’t have to stay out all night, just an hour or two. I know you’ll feel better being around other people, and who knows maybe you’ll find somebody to hook-up with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick laughed, “I don’t think that’ll happen anytime soon, I'm not really in the mood for a hook-up. I will go though,” Rachel squealed in delight, “but only for an hour, two at most.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everybody is going to be so happy to see you! I’ll text you the details.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good Rach, I’ll see you there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick hung up the phone and threw it on his couch cushions. Leaning his head back onto the arm of the couch he exhaled loudly. He heard the ping of his phone, most likely Rachel’s text, he closed his eyes, and debated if he wanted to lay here for five more minutes or check the text now. He sighed, sat up, and grabbed his phone to unlock it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re headed to the bar on 12th at 7.30. See you then </span>
  </em>
  <span>💛  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sent back a quick thumbs-up emoji and got up from the couch, heading to his bedroom. Piles of clothes laid on the floor alongside a laundry basket full of clothes he hadn’t mustered the energy to fold yet. Grabbing the dirty clothes he opened his closet and threw them haphazardly into the hamper. While there he picked out a short-sleeved button-up and threw it on the bed. Moving to the dresser he pulled out a pair of his slightly tighter dark jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shucking off his sweatpants he pulled his ratty t-shirt off, slightly missing it’s comfort already. Grabbing his jeans he pulled them on, slightly shaking them to turn the hem down. He reached for his button-up, slipping his arms through and then buttoning it up. How many buttons should he leave undone, one? two? none? Did it matter? He settled for two and then tucked the shirt into his jeans, pulling up the zipper and fastening the button.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stopping quickly in the bathroom to check himself over in the mirror, Patrick put on some cologne and finger-combed his curls. They weren’t as defined as they had been in the past, in part because he hadn’t intended for them to grow out this time, but like with a lot of things in his life right now, he’d simply just put off getting his haircut. Satisfied with how he looked he left the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing his wallet and phone he put them in his pants pockets. He slipped on his boots, cuffing his jeans afterward, and grabbed his keys from their spot on the hook in the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The heat outside wasn’t too terrible as he made his way down the street, and before he could second guess himself he was at the bar. He could see Rachel and their friends in the window, with Rachel excitedly waving at him. Smiling, he entered the bar and was greeted by a chorus of ‘Patrick.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he and Rachel broke up he feared that their friends would have to be split up, and in the beginning, it was a bit like that, but as the sting of the break up lessened they started meeting up, and soon it was like how it used to be. He sat down next to Ben and Carmen, a beer thrust into his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s returned,” Ben crowed, as he raised his glass in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick blushed, “I wasn’t gone that long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lies,” Rachel said, “I think you came out, what, two times after Ken? And then you stopped coming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to see you again,” Drew said, reaching across the table to pat Patrick’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was glad when his friends quickly stopped fawning over him and instead returned to their earlier discussion, debating what to get to eat. Rather than offering any input, Patrick instead took to looking at them and his surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were right, it had been a while since he went out, he didn’t think they’d noticed, but apparently he was wrong. The weird thing was he hadn’t been hung up on Ken after the break-up; they’d mutually decided the relationship had run its course, and he just hadn’t felt like doing anything. He wanted a break from dating, but it wasn’t until he was here, sitting in the bar with his friends that he realized that he’d unintentionally taken a break from them too. Vowing to himself he would remedy this he took a sip of his beer and joined in on the light-hearted debate over pizza versus wings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been here for two hours, much longer than he had anticipated. Ben and Drew had left fifteen minutes ago and Carmen and Rachel were saying their goodbyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you soon, Patrick,” Carmen said, waving as she left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel pulled Patrick into a hug, “Thanks for coming Pat,” she whispered, “also...the guy at the bar has been staring at you since you walked in the door so I suggest you get on that.” She pulled away from the hug while giving her best attempt at a wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick turned to where Rachel had indicated and saw a man quickly avert his eyes when Patrick met his. A small part of his mind told him that the man hadn’t meant to lock eyes and he should ignore it. Although a bigger part of his mind knew if he didn’t at least say hi he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Rachel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to go home,” Patrick replied as he gently guided Rachel to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome!” Rachel hollered as Carmen looped their arms together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick sighed and headed back inside. Looking over at the bar he gave the man another glance. He was wearing leather pants and a jacket and on anyone else, he’d think it was too much, but this man effortlessly pulled it off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gathering the little energy and courage he still had left, Patrick walked to the bar and sat down next to him. He ordered a whiskey, taking small sips of it while wondering how to approach the illusive man to his left. He was never good at this part, chatting up strangers in the hopes for more, which was why many of his dates were his friends’ or co-workers’ acquaintances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was hoping that since you sat next to me you’d talk to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick flinched, spilling some of his drink. He quickly mopped it up with a napkin before turning to face the man, all the while feeling the molten heat of embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man had a small smile on his face and played with the rim of his martini glass, “Usually it isn’t until someone gets to know me that I scare them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The strangeness of the statement had Patrick laughing before extending his hand, “Patrick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man shook his hand, “David. So is there a reason you sat next to me or…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick grinned, “Oh, I just like sitting next to people and then ignore them the entire time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David grinned back, his smile was dazzling, “Well I wouldn’t want to bother you and your whole plan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick’s eyes lit up, “I think you’re a perfect person to ruin those plans for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They quickly struck up a conversation, with David revealing that he hadn't been to this side of the city before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what made you come over?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t feel like being around people I knew,” David shrugged, “seemed best to be as far away as I could get.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick smirked, “Leaving the country would have had the same result.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But then you would’ve been deprived of my conversational skills.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or you’d be gifting those skills to another appreciative audience,” Patrick retorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In many circles, my presence alone is a gift,” David replied, gesturing along his body for emphasis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick took the opportunity to follow David’s hands as they moved along his body, noticing the way the leather stretched over his thighs, “Well, this audience certainly appreciates your presence.” He lifted up his head to see David staring back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When you sat down I was hoping you were wanting something else from me," David started, "if that's something you still want to do I'm going to the restroom. You can follow me if you want, but if not that should give you time to leave and have both of us keep a little dignity."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick watched as David got up from his barstool, heading down one of the dimly lit hallways. He started bouncing his foot up and down. Was this something he wanted to do? It was certainly on his mind, but with his other hook-ups, they had at least made it to someone’s house. But David was already in the restroom and it would be a little awkward to ask if it could be possible to find a different venue. He didn’t know if David was the kind of person who thought going to someone’s place was too intimate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a calming breath, at the very least he could try, and if he didn’t want to have sex there David seemed like the kind of person who wouldn’t be too hurt over the fact.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick waited what he hoped was a few respectable minutes before getting up from the bar and heading in the same direction that David had disappeared to. At the end of the hallway was the men’s restroom. He slowly opened the door, looking around he didn’t see anyone, but the furthest stall door was shut. Unsure what was proper etiquette in this situation, he lightly knocked on the stall door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened and hands quickly pulled him inside and up against the wall. By the time he processed everything, David was crouched on the ground and unzipping Patrick’s jeans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David looked up at him, “Are you okay with this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick nodded his head, but then as he watched David just crouching there, hands on the top of Patrick’s underwear not doing anything, he cleared his throat, “Yeah, this’ll work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David grinned, taking Patrick’s dick out of his underwear, “Try not to grab my hair, I have a feeling you’d wreck it and I don’t have anything to fix it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With those words, David started placing quick kisses on Patrick’s inner thighs before licking the head of his dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick carefully placed his hands against the wall in the hopes to keep his hands from straying to David’s hair, although if David was going to be this much of a tease he’d have to reevaluate his promise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of David’s hands moved to grip his thigh, thumb rubbing the available skin, while the other loosely gripped the part of Patrick’s dick that wasn’t in David’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was taking a languid approach, which in any other instance Patrick would love. With the semi-public nature of their location however, he wanted to speed this along before someone came in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Faster—please,” Patrick moaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David pulled off, hand still stroking Patrick’s dick, and smirked, “Well, with such good manners I should oblige.” He then took Patrick deep in his mouth, pulled back, and sped up the pace of his mouth and hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick moved his hands from the wall, hovering momentarily over David’s hair before lightly resting them on his shoulders. David was following Patrick’s request, almost a little too well, and soon he was reaching the end. He lightly tapped David’s shoulder, “M-I’m close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David slowed down slightly but it was too late and he was coming in David’s mouth. He tried his best not to shout out, and as his head hit the wall he honestly couldn’t tell if he had or not.      </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick was still taking deep breaths as David got up from what must have been an uncomfortable position on the floor. Patrick’s eyes flicked up to catch David’s before glancing at the bit of come on David’s chin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if reading his mind, David reached up and wiped it away with his thumb, before licking it clean. The few brain cells that were still active in Patrick’s mind overloaded and disappeared at the motion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David took his other hand and lightly patted Patrick’s face, “That was fun.” He then left the stall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the sound of the bathroom door closing Patrick frantically tried to get his dick back in his pants and zipped back up. By the time he entered the main room, there was no sign of David. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Briskly walking to the exit he was met with a blast of hot night air and whipped his head around to see if he could spot David on either side of the street. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick had liked David, they’d talked a bit, flirted, teased, and while he knew it was a hook-up he thought at the very least he could maybe snag a number. There was something about the whole interaction that left Patrick with a strange kind of ache in the pit of his stomach. Standing there as passersby moved around him, he wondered if he had done something wrong. Sighing, he turned around and headed to his apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later, when he was lying in bed he thought about his interaction with David. He shouldn’t be hung up about the fact that David dashed off before Patrick could ask for his number, but a little part of Patrick couldn’t help but feel that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snuggling down into the pillows he tried to empty his mind of all thoughts of David as he closed his eyes.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone that left kudos, comments, or subscribed to the story after the last chapter. I appreciate it so much! 💙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So...how was tall, dark, and handsome?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick sputtered as he tried his best not to choke on his water. Looking up he saw Rachel trying to give him her best look of innocence, but failing miserably, and landing somewhere near smug instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know if anything happened between us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to be very disappointed in you if nothing did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick took a breath. He’d enjoyed his hook-up with David, he at least could admit to Rachel that it was what he had needed. Unfortunately, he was still hung up on not getting David’s number even three days later and he wasn’t for sure if he wanted to share all the messy details at a diner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We might have hooked-up,” Rachel squealed, “and you were right it was something I needed.” Patrick played with his napkin, “And don’t make fun of me, but I thought we had clicked, but afterward, he left before I could ask for his number.”    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up to see Rachel giving him a calculating look and then sighed, “Only you could find a hook-up and come back mopier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick ran his hand through his hair, “I know. I sound so pathetic. It wasn’t like we even went on a date first or anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel placed her hand on his opposite forearm, “Hey, it might make you a tiny bit pathetic, but it’s not like we have much control over who we like.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick removed his hand from his hair and lightly banged it on the table, “But I feel like I should! We spent at most a few hours together, so I don’t know why I’m so caught up on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knows, and maybe you’ll never see him again or you’ll see him in two hours. Who’s to say? If you still feel this way in a week you can try and find him if you want, just realize he might think you’re a stalker and that will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> work in your favor,” Rachel squeezed his forearm, “Don’t worry you’ve got this Patrick. If you can come out in your early 30s then this should be a piece of cake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick moved his other hand to rest on top of Rachel’s and gave a dry laugh, “We’ll see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick looked into the mirror. He was wearing another short-sleeved button-up, this one green with small white polka dots, his hair slightly more tamed as he managed to squeeze in a haircut earlier in the week. The sides had been shaved leaving the curls at the top, and the barber had even convinced him to buy pomade and showed him how to style his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could tell himself that this was something he needed to do, he’d put it off long enough, however, a small part of him whispered that this was for David, or at least in the hope, he’d see him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He left the bathroom, going through the routine of grabbing his keys, wallet, and phone before leaving his apartment. It had been a week since he met David and Patrick had tentatively decided that while he wasn’t going to actively look for him, if he just so happened to go to the bar where they met there wasn’t anything harmful in that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entering the bar his eyes swept the room and his heart fell when he didn’t see David. Taking a deep breath he headed towards the area they sat last time and ordered a whiskey. It was still early in the evening so he’d stay have a few drinks and hope that David might show up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later his phone was out and he was absentmindedly playing one of the games he’d downloaded post-breakup in a fit of boredom. A few people had approached him and he’d brushed them off saying he was waiting for a friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Patrick felt the warmth of someone behind him before a voice spoke, “Can’t seem to stay away?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick turned around to see David standing behind him. He was wearing a white polo with black stars around the collar along with a pair of tight jeans. All Patrick’s brain could process was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arms</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When his brain came back online he replied, “I could say the same thing of you.”   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was rewarded with a small smile from David and watched as he talked to the bartender and ordered a Cosmopolitan. He took the drink and then sat next to Patrick, knees so close they touched, “I figured I had such good luck last week, why not see if I can strike gold twice,” David took a sip of his drink before staring at Patrick, “and seeing as you’re here I think I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick preened at the words. He didn’t see himself as prideful, but knowing that David had come back, most likely to see if Patrick would be here, he couldn’t help but feel that he made the right decision. The fears he’d had earlier in the week disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking along those same lines,” Patrick replied, placing one hand on David’s knee for emphasis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David raised an eyebrow, “Let me finish my drink, and then we can do something about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick tried his best not to stare as David finished his drink, but with David’s head tilted back it highlighted the long lines of his frame, and Patrick was reminded of last week’s rendezvous.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finished, David set his drink on the bar, “I’m going to pay, why don’t you go on ahead?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick nodded and got up from the bar, “Yeah, I can do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He headed towards the restroom and entered. There was one man taking a piss and Patrick beelined to the farthest stall, hoping that the man would leave before David got there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard the sound of a zipper, a flush, and then the door opening. Sighing he hoped that no one else would come in. A minute later he heard the door open again and then a gentle knock on the stall door. Sliding the lock open, David wiggled through, pressing his body up against Patrick’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick surged forward and kissed under David’s jaw while unzipping his pants, lifting his head up slightly he said,  “You left before I got to take care of you. Seems like I need to rectify that.” He pulled David’s dick out of his underwear and thumbed at the head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David whined and started to unbutton Patrick’s shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick pushed back enough to snake his arm between them and licked his hand, before stroking David.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David’s head slumped and he started mouthing at Patrick’s collarbone. He stuck his hand in Patrick’s pants, grabbing his dick and starting to stroke it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick moaned and slowed down his strokes to match David’s. David sped up slightly, Patrick followed. David shifted, moving away from Patrick’s collarbone to rest his head on the wall. The harsh sounds of David’s breathing was loud in Patrick’s ear. He could feel himself getting closer and tried to keep stroking at the same pace as he started coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt hot come on his stomach, and a few strokes later David was moaning low in his ear. Patrick let his grip on David’s dick go and David pushed himself off Patrick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should thank you for not getting come on my shirt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick looked down to see that he had come all over his own stomach but looking at David, he didn’t seem to have any. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, this was going to be awkward to get off.</span>
  </em>
  <span> With the one clean hand he had, Patrick reached over and grabbed at some toilet paper. Trying to wipe his hand clean with little success, he had the fleeting thought of just licking his hand, but suddenly a wet paper towel was shoved in his vision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, this might work a bit better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick looked up to see David, trying his best to look nonchalant. He took the paper towel and smiled, “Thanks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick grimaced, while the paper towel helped, a shower was definitely in his future. Shirt still open he left the stall, throwing the paper towel in the trash can, and started washing his hands. Looking up into the mirror, he saw David behind him, arms crossed. Patrick had expected him to already be gone, it seemed he couldn’t leave any faster last time. Quickly drying his hands, he turned around, leaning against the sink and started buttoning his shirt back up, looking at David and trying to think of what to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, so, that…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sure have a way with words there Brewer.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David’s eyes seemed to bore into him, not just looking at him, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>through </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. He gave a tilt of his head and then dug into his pants pocket, pulling out a phone and fiddled with it for a minute. He walked up to Patrick, the hand with the phone in it outstretched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put your number in here,” David asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick stopped re-buttoning his shirt and tentatively grabbed the phone. He quickly entered his information, hoping everything was right (he wasn’t entirely sure that his brain was still operational after that) before he handed it back to David. “Is there any reason for that or…?” he asked, trying to keep the growing hope out of his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David put his phone back in his pocket and then looked back up at him, “I think what we have here, “ he gestured between the two of them, “is pretty good but I’d like to try it next time somewhere-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Horizontal?,” Patrick interjected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David made a displeased face, “I was going to say cleaner. Although now that I think about it, having somewhere to lay down would be quite beneficial. I’ll let you know when I’m up for this again.” With that, David left the restroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick finished with the last button and tucked his shirt back in. Leaving the restroom, he looked around for David, but once again he seemed to have vanished into the crowded streets outside. Patrick left the bar and quickly walked back to his apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was back, he shucked his clothes off and jumped into the shower. He scrubbed at his stomach, feeling the light pull of the hair there, and watched as the soapy suds went down the drain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning the shower off, he stepped out, giving a cursory wipe of his arms and back before wrapping the towel around his waist. Staring at himself in the mirror, skin pink, wet curls plastered to his forehead, he beamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David had </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>number. Sure, he forgot to get David’s number in return, but as he finished toweling off and getting ready for bed, Patrick reminded himself that David had seemed open to seeing him again, so it probably, hopefully, wouldn’t be long before he’d contact Patrick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick’s spirits were high for pretty much the rest of the week. Not only had he been successful in seeing David again, he knew David had his number with the expectation that he wanted to see Patrick again. Reasonably, he knew it was most likely for another hook-up, but sometimes when he was in his apartment by himself, idly watching whatever was on tv, he hoped maybe David would ask him out on a date. Patrick knew that was a long shot, from the little he and David had spoken, it didn’t seem like David was particularly a dating person. But maybe David would send some texts just so they could get to know each other a bit more, he would enjoy having someone else to talk to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the end of the week, with no texts from David, Patrick was a little disappointed. He shouldn’t expect anything, but since he and David had already hooked up for two weeks in a row it wasn’t a complete stretch to think David might want to seek out his company again. Sighing, Patrick opened his text thread with Rachel and invited her over for the evening. Having her over allowed him to forget David for a few hours, and it was nice to listen to her talk about her latest girlfriend. He might not be doing the best with relationships right now but it was nice to see Rachel’s eyes light up as she talked about hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next week passed in a similar fashion, and at the end when David hadn’t contacted him, he was less surprised and instead of languishing on the couch waiting for a boy to text him, decided to go with his friends. They went out and watched a movie, with Patrick laughing at their commentary, he found himself leaving the theater just a little bit lighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once a month passed, Patrick gave up and started going out on dates again. He felt like he was giving up on David a bit, but since there really wasn’t anything there, to begin with, he felt that was an exaggeration. In the past month, he had gotten a few numbers from some men and he’d started up a few conversations, but hadn’t committed to going out with them. He wasn’t going to think about the implications or his thoughts on the fact that David basically ghosted him. Instead, he decided it was high time to get back out there. He hadn’t been in a relationship since Ken and he was starting to miss it a little bit. The dates went fairly well, he missed learning the little things about someone, what they loved, what made them ticked. He dated one of the men, Jordan, for almost a month before they broke up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As summer waned into fall, he tried not to think about David. They had barely known one another, not spending more than five hours together, but Patrick still felt like there had been some connection. Looking back he didn’t actually know if David even lived in Toronto. For all, he knew he could have been some summer fling that David forgot about as soon as he left and went back to wherever he lived. And if sometimes when he masturbated he thought about David, that was for no one to know but him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick was out with his friends when he heard his phone ping. Looking at the push notification he had a text from an unknown number.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You doing anything right now?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>???</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is David</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing that name in tiny print on his screen had Patrick’s heart racing. It had been three months since he had heard from David, and part of him wondered what David was doing contacting him now. He’d assumed that at this point he was long gone in David’s mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Depends what do you want?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thought we could get together</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick looked up from his phone. He was spending the evening out with friends and he knew he shouldn’t ditch them to fuck David for many reasons.  However, the little voice in his brain couldn’t help but mention that if he agreed then he could ask David why it took so long to message him in the first place. And it wasn’t like the sex had been that bad either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sure, my place or yours?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling, Patrick got up from his seat, “Sorry everyone something just came up and I have to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His friends looked at him, pausing their conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More like someone came up,” Ben said with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blushing slightly, he left to the sound of his friends shouting, ‘Get it, Brewer!’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting in his car he sent David a quick message with his address and telling him to give him thirty minutes. As he drove he tried not to think about the situation, but of course, he couldn’t help himself. Part of him was excited and the other half chastised him for doing something that was ultimately stupid. There was a strong possibility that David would leave again and then where would he be?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting back to his apartment, he did a perfunctory cleaning, clothes thrown in the hamper, dishes haphazardly shoved into the dishwasher with a sheet pan going into the oven. Brushing his teeth and running his hand through his hair, he walked into the living room and stood there. Looking at his phone he had ten minutes until the soonest David would get there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding it would be best, he sat on the couch and bounced his foot while he waited for the knock on the door. After what seemed like too soon, but also not nearly soon enough, there was a knock at the door. Jumping up quickly, his knee hit the coffee table, and biting off a curse he walked over and opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David stood right outside. He knew it was going to be David, but seeing him after all this time was jarring. Slowly looking him over, David was wearing a leopard-spotted white sweater with bleached jeans that Patrick could sing odes to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So am I allowed in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David’s request broke through Parick’s reverie, and he opened the door further, “Uh, yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David walked through, stopping near the coffee table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick shut the door and walked toward him, “Do you want a drink?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as David looked at him. Feeling slightly self-conscious, he wondered if maybe he should have changed from his henley and jeans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I think I’m okay without one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick shifted back and forth, “So do you want to just head to the bedroom? Usually, when I invite someone over I have a good idea about what we’re doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David walked up to him, they were so close Patrick was tempted to close the distance with a kiss. David must have had the same idea, and soon his lips were on Patrick’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss was softer than Patrick expected. Their past interactions had been quick affairs, so the few times Patrick had imagined what it would be like to kiss David, the kisses were fast and claiming. But this kiss was gentle and tender, the kind you sink into, lying on a bed exchanging them in the early morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening his eyes he saw David pulling away, a small smile on his face before he grabbed Patrick’s hand, “Had to do that first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick guided them to his bedroom. Taking off his clothes before getting on his bed, he watched as David took off and then methodically folded his. Turning around David gave him a hard look, “Is there something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick grinned, “Do you do that with all your clothes or just when you’re at someone else’s place? I don’t remember the last time the carpet was shampooed but I did just vacuum two days ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to have sex please don’t start talking about that,” David said as he crawled onto the bed. Straddling Patrick, he leaned over and kissed the grin off Patrick’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck my thighs,” Patrick blurted out when David pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David sat up, “You sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Patrick replied. He leaned over and fumbled with the nightstand drawer before dropping a condom and lube on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David moved the items closer to him, “How do you want to do this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From behind,” Patrick replied as he moved into a better position. Looking behind him he could see David uncapping the lube, and soon felt the cool wetness on his inner thighs. David’s hand pulled away and a few minutes later he felt David’s cock moving in between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish we had more time,” David began as he started to thrust in between Patrick’s thighs, “This is the first time I get to see all of you laid out like this and I just want to explore.” He leaned over the expanse of Patrick’s back and started mouthing at the back of his neck, his stubble lightly grazing Patrick’s back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I w-w-wish you would,” Patrick stuttered. He tried to keep his thighs together the best he could, but with the pressure of David above him he just wanted to sink into the mattress and let David go at it. David’s hand came around and started lightly stroking Patrick and he let out a groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, you sound so good. I wonder how loud you can be. Be loud for me Patrick.” He started stroking Patrick faster and soon Patrick was coming hot and fast in a way that reminded him of his teen years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Collapsing down he barely avoided the pillow he seemed to have covered in come. David gave a few more thrusts and came. Lying side by side, Patrick stared at him. There was a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead and he was wearing a dopey smile. Oh, how Patrick would love to see that face in the early morning, smiling because he had been watching Patrick sleep. “You’re welcome to spend the night if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David looked at Patrick for a moment, “Yeah, sure,” he responded quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling in spite of himself, Patrick got up and headed to the bathroom. He cleaned himself up quickly and then wet a washcloth before heading back to the bedroom. He walked over and held out the washcloth, “You can clean up with this or you can go to the bathroom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David grabbed the washcloth, “Thanks,” he said before getting up and leaving the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick put on his underwear, pulled the sheets back, and moved to the farther side of the bed. Pulling them back up he waited for David to return. When David came back Patrick patted at the empty space. David looked at the space next to him tentatively for a moment before he got in and pulled the bed sheet up to his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was facing away from Patrick and Patrick was unsure if he would want to spoon. Erring on the side of caution he scooted close enough to feel the heat coming from him, but not close enough to touch, and soon fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick felt something brush his forehead, shaking his head slightly he rolled over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening his eyes, he was confused when he realized he was sleeping on only one side of the bed. Blinking a few times and lifting up his head he remembered that David had slept over the night before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick didn’t see David anywhere in the bedroom, so he figured he must be in one of the other rooms of the apartment. Snaking his hand out from the covers, he touched the side of the bed where David had slept.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was ice cold.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again thank you so much to everyone who has left kudos and comments on this story, it's really nice to know that you all are enjoying it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pushing back the last vestiges of sleep, Patrick got out of bed and stood in the doorway. The living room and kitchen were empty, and ducking his head into the bathroom left the same result. Nothing looked out of place, the only thing different was the washcloth that he had given David was thrown over the towel rack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If none of that had been an indicator that David had left, the front door was unlocked. Flipping it back to locked, Patrick went to the kitchen and started to make tea. Staring at the electric kettle as he watched the water boil he wondered why David left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had told him it was fine if he stayed, so why leave in the middle of the night? At the very least he could have left him a note, or sent a text. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His phone!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rushing back to the bedroom, he began rooting through his jeans. Upon finding it, he unlocked his phone only to be met with disappointment at seeing no message from David. Dejected, he texted Rachel asking if she wanted to go get breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back in the kitchen, he poured water into his mug waiting for the tea to steep before drinking. Wincing at the heat, he glanced back at his phone to see Rachel had responded. Setting up a time to meet he finished his tea before getting ready to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick looked up at Rachel and sighed, “I think I did something stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel sat down across from him and slowly unwrapped her sandwich, “That’s a pretty open-ended statement,” she replied before taking a bite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He poked at his muffin, “Remember the guy I hooked-up with a couple of times back in the summer? The one that ghosted me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, yeah, David. You were super bummed when he never texted you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the thing, that’s who texted me last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel paused, “That’s who you left us for!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick huffed, “I know, but I was hoping he might explain himself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel raised an eyebrow, “And did he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grimaced, “No-,” Rachel opened her mouth, “But! That was because we got sidetracked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scoffed, “Of course you did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a bite of his muffin, it felt like a lump going down but he wanted to avoid this next bit of the conversation for just a few more minutes, “I told him he could spend the night and he agreed, but he was gone in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you still don’t know anything more than you did three months ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick ran his hand across his face, “He just seemed different last night, like softer? When he kissed me it wasn’t what I expected, it felt almost like he cared? God, I’m not making any sense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I get what you’re saying,” Rachel started, “but he still left without explaining anything. This doesn’t really sound like someone you typically go for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but the few times we talked it felt like David listened and I just got swept into his orbit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s called being charming Patrick.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a bigger bite of his muffin, “I think if we just sat down and had a conversation it would clear everything up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good luck with that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick knew all he had to do to contact David was to send a text or call, but since David hadn’t contacted him since he left, Patrick was a little afraid of intruding or being bothersome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d get to it, he promised himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Groaning, Patrick slowly opened his eyes. He was in his apartment, upon further inspection he learned he was on his couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, you might want this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his right was Rachel, a steaming mug outstretched in her hand. Gratefully taking the mug, he held it in his hands for a moment, soaking up the warmth before taking a sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m assuming you brought me here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel nodded, “You were very insistent that you go home. Got as far as the couch before you passed out,” she moved to sit on the arm, “You might want to check your phone, I think you were texting someone last night. Hope you don’t have a repeat of the 2010 speech-to-text debacle on your hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dread filled Patrick’s stomach as he unlocked his phone and pulled up his text conversations. David’s thread was at the top of the list.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>We need to talk</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I wan tak to you</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Mis u</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>💙</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The texts had all been sent in close succession and never had four texts destroyed Patrick’s life more than those. The only relief he got was that David hadn’t read them, but unfortunately, he couldn’t take them back either, and it was only a matter of time before David did see them. Part of him didn’t want to send anything to explain the situation because then David would just be alerted to it sooner, but he also didn’t want to leave it like that. Bracing himself he sent out a quick message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Just ignore those last texts</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>👍</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He almost started laughing, all of that worry and he got a thumbs-up as a response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A ping interrupted Yola singing about heartache. Pinching the edges of his pie dough, sealing the top and bottom crust together, he took a knife and vented the top, before brushing on an egg wash and putting the pie in the oven. Wiping his hands on a towel, he unlocked his phone to see what the notification was for, pausing when he noticed it was from David.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can I see you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a couple of weeks since Patrick’s drunken messages and his impulse decision was to respond with an emphatic yes. Leaning up against the counter he debated the decision. He didn’t really know what he was to David, and if he invited him over he could ask. However, as Rachel had pointed out numerous times at this point, was David really worth it? He left Patrick clueless for months and then when he finally texted it was for sex. But something about this text seemed different. It wasn’t worded like a booty call might have been. It almost made it seem like he wanted to talk, if he wanted to just have sex there were simpler ways to ask. Biting his lip he typed out his response, a moment later he got a response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll see you soon</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Patrick didn’t know if he made the right decision. That wouldn’t be clear for another thirty minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he opened the door David walked through quickly, and as Patrick shut the door behind him, he paused to look at the man who had just walked through it. He was wearing a beige hoodie with black spots that looked so soft that Patrick had to stop himself from touching. It was paired with a pair of joggers that looked equally comfortable. He looked soft, a sharp contrast to the David he first met. His outfit then looked like armor in comparison to this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you wanted to see me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David looked at him, an almost pained expression on his face, “Uh, um, yes I did,” he turned his head toward the kitchen, “Did you make something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick grinned, “I was baking when you texted. It’s a pot pie, do you want some?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David nodded his head. Patrick laughed lightly and got plates and utensils out along with a pie server. Giving David a generous portion, he opened the fridge taking out a beer for himself, “Do you want wine or beer?,” he called over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wine, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing the bottle, he snagged a wine glass and poured until David asked him to stop. They were sitting at the little bar area of Patrick’s kitchen counter, close enough that if Patrick turned his body he’d run into David.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as David took a bite of the pot pie, his eyes widening slightly as he gave a pleased hum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you actually shared with me. I can’t really think of the last time anyone has really done that for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick looked at David. From the little time he had spent with him and the little he shared, he didn’t seem to let people in much. If the ignoring behavior and sometimes brusque nature was what most people saw it wouldn’t surprise him that what David said was true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know exactly what you came here for,” Patrick started, “but I want to make some things clear. I didn’t appreciate that you left me high and dry back in the summer.” At his words, David grimaced. “I don’t know your reasons, and you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but I’m not just someone you can ring a bell and I’ll jump at attention.” David smirked, “I didn’t mean like that. If it’s alright with you, I’d like to try and be friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick nervously took a sip of his beer as he waited for David to respond. In the grand scheme of things he decided it was better to start small, be friends. That way if David pulled away again it would, hopefully, not be painful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. I’ve not really had people ask to be my friend. Hooking-up? That happens all the time.” David seemed bashful at the admission. “If you don’t mind having someone new at this, then, yes Patrick I would like to try being your friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick smiled, “Of course I want to be your friend David.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they finished supper Patrick looked at David, who hesitantly stood in the walkway between the kitchen and living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to stay and watch something with me I’m fine with that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” David replied and headed over to the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick opened the freezer taking out the ice cream. Scooping it into bowls, he carried them over to the couch. “Here, it might not be homemade, but I scooped it myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David grabbed the bowl, “That’s quite the effort.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They end up watching GBBO and Patrick had more fun watching David watch the show than actually watching it himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The bread’s going to overproof if they don’t get it out now,” David said, gesturing his spoon towards the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know maybe you should be a judge. You seem to have a lot of opinions about the food,” Patrick teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, when they started the Canadain version I asked to be a host but they told me no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A shame. Imagine all the food you could have eaten.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” David replied mournfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Patrick looked at the clock, it was already midnight. Looking over at David, Patrick saw that he was wrapped up in the blanket and looked like he was going to fall asleep at any minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You uh, you could stay the night if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?,” David asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I have friends spend the night all the time,” Patrick responded, smiling reassuringly, “You can have the bathroom first before you head to bed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might not be the best at friendship, but even I know the guest sleeps on the couch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can sleep together on the bed,” Patrick shrugged his shoulders, “It’s not like we’ve done it before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David slowly got up and headed towards the bathroom, taking the blanket with him. Patrick headed toward his bedroom and changed into his pajamas, leaving out a t-shirt and sweatpants for David.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David came into the bedroom and sat down on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to change, I left out some clothes for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced over at the clothes, “I think I’ll be fine, thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick went to the bathroom to get ready and when he came back he stood in the doorway looking at David. He had taken off his sweater, but was wearing what must have been an undershirt, and was scrolling on his phone. Patrick thought back to the last time he was in this position and hoped it would end a little better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking over and getting underneath the covers, he rolled onto his side and looked at David. “Goodnight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David gave a soft smile, “Night, Patrick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick jolted awake almost violently only a few hours later. The first thing he noticed was a loud ringing sound. The second thing he noticed was that it was coming from David’s phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, Daavid, your phone,” Patrick mumbled as he shook David’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David lifted his head up, laying it on Patrick’s thigh, “Whaa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your phone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David shot his hand out and grabbed his phone, quickly answering it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you need?” Whatever the response had David moving to sit upright. “Okay, just stay where you are and I’ll get it for you.” He started putting his sweater on and scanning the floor. Crawling to the end of the bed Patrick found his shoes and handed them to him. “It might take me a bit longer, I’m not at my place. No, I’m not gonna tell you where I’m at.” With his shoes on David made a beeline to the door. The last thing Patrick heard was a soft, “Be safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Patrick had managed to untangle himself from the bedsheets and make it to the front door, David was already gone. Not sure exactly what had just happened, he locked the door and crawled back into bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waking up the next morning he groggily remembered what happened and looked at his phone to see that David hadn’t sent him anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Is everything okay?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until he was going to sleep that evening he got a response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah it is now</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that day, Patrick started getting more messages from David. It was clearly just random thoughts or experiences he’d had that day, but it always warmed Patrick to think that David would send them to him. He responded in kind with his own activities, but also delighted in teasing David.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How could you have not seen it!?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I was busy doing other things</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What could be more important than watching Bridget Jones’s Diary</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Apparently baseball</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I cannot believe you just typed that</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Just remember there’s always A League of Their Own</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You still have so much to watch</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Do you still want that chocolate cake recipe?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I thought about it but then I was reminded that I own 0 cake pans</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, I just found a pie pan</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>That might work, but you know what really works in a pie pan?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Pie</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Unsurprisingly, I don’t have a pie recipe</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[IMG attached] Now you do</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If my oven goes up in flames I’ll be reminded of who to blame</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>That’s the spirit!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If I could leave my parent’s place for ten minutes I would die a happy man</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve been roped into helping my mother with something and I would prefer not to</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It can’t be that bad</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s public performance</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Seems I spoke too soon</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I might have been a little too stubborn [IMG attached]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that blood!?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Just a little. I thought I could fix something with my car. It seems to disagree</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Professionals are there for a reason</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I watched a Youtube tutorial and it looked easy</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And now look at you!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kept that up for four months when something strange happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>What are your thoughts on this [IMG attached]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When David first didn’t respond to his text Patrick thought nothing of it. He doesn’t expect David to immediately answer him, and in the time they’d been texting back and forth they both would sometimes take hours to reply to each other. That’s healthy, they have other things to do. But when a few days had gone Patrick started to worry. Trying not to blow it out of proportion, he decided that if he didn’t get a response in a week he’d call David. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d only called a few times, but he knew it was something David was comfortable with and when he’d pick up the phone he and Patrick could have a good laugh about how worried Patrick had been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When a week passed, he pulled up David’s contact and called him. Listening to the phone ring he bounced his knee. Finally, after what seemed like forever he was directed to voicemail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, David. Um, this might be silly but I haven’t heard from you in a week and I was just a little worried. Can you call me when you get this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanging up Patrick let his head hit the wall. David was fine, he told himself, he couldn’t make himself think he wasn’t. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's the final chapter everyone! Thank you to everyone who subscribed or left kudos and comments. I genuinely appreciate it 💙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don’t like just sitting here and waiting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can always try calling again,” Rachel said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to respect his space.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel nudged his knee, “You don’t know, maybe something came up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the thing! I have no way of knowing if something came up. He’s never been that open about personal details. I don’t know where he lives, works, or hell even his last name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you’ll just have to wait it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick collapsed onto Rachel’s lap, “I don’t like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pouting won’t get you anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A ping woke him up. He’d added David’s number to the list of ones to override his do not disturb and now at, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god 3 AM</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was getting a text. Hoping that whoever it was, nothing bad had happened he looked at the message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m fine</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He breathed a sigh of relief. It had been a week since he’d left the voicemail and now, having this small confirmation he felt all the tension leave his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Something came up and I had to move</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I’m glad you’re safe</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I was worried</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as the dots danced, wondering what David was typing. After a few moments, it stopped and then started back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks for thinking of me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he set his phone back on the nightstand a warmth of affection coursed through him. He’d text David again in the morning, but for right now he could finally sleep with a little more ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They start their text rapport again, it’s slow at first. David didn’t start as many of the conversations as he once did, and he all but stopped sending photos. Patrick was concerned but he didn’t press the issue. They were friends, and if David wanted to talk about something he’d let Patrick know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[IMG attached]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Is this your supper?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I made it myself, be impressed</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>So proud of you. It’s a shame I can’t be there to try it</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mmm, I think it’s good you aren’t it barely passes edible</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>We all have to start somewhere. Think of where you’ll be if you keep practicing</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, it won’t be happening again</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I think I have a new friend [IMG attached]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That's a beast</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We've talked about winged creatures before</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>To be fair I'm on its turf</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't know how you can like the outdoors</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Have you ever built a chest?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>No, but I did build a birdhouse in Grade 8</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It can't be that hard</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Is it your first project?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I think you know the answer</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>You might want to find someone to help you</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>I was thinking we haven’t seen each other in months now. Do you want to meet up soon?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think that would be good right now</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Oh, let me know when would be a good time</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick’s heart sank at the message. He’d been casually slipping in texts and calls about seeing each other in person and David usually ignored them. This was the first time that he explicitly asked and while he knew that David had a life outside of his friendship with Patrick ever since he moved, Patrick felt like there was something David wasn’t telling him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know when a friendship is over?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This better not be you ending or friendship, that need I remind you has weathered numerous storms including when we thought it was a good idea to date.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick looked over at Rachel with a bewildered stare, “Of course not. Why would you think that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel shrugged her shoulders, “We spend a lot of time talking about David and you don’t always ask how I am. I get it, that whole thing is just a mess, but you know I have things to tell you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, Rachel I’m sorry if I haven’t been the friend you need. Shit, I was actually talking about David when I brought that up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My point. I might just be a little bitter, I did just break up with Lisa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick walked over to the couch and gave Rachel a hug, “That sucks. Is there anything I can do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel gave a watery laugh, “I’ll give you a pass on talking about David. Let me live vicariously through your drama.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t call it drama. It’s just, ever since he moved he seems more closed off. And I don’t know if I did or said something. I’ve been trying to have him come visit or I go visit him, but he keeps telling me no. I worry a little that he’s trying to signal to me he wants to be done with our friendship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If what you’ve told me is any indication, it sounds like if he doesn’t want to talk to you anymore he’ll just. Stop talking to you. Really you should have been worried about this when he didn’t answer your calls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Rachel, really putting my mind at ease here,” Patrick teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel shrugged her shoulders, “I’m just telling you what I know.” She pushed him off the couch, “Come on, get ice cream with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the months passed Patrick started to get used to communicating with David less. He also started hanging out with his other friends more, which after talking to Rachel, he realized that he had sorely neglected once again. Soon it was summer again, and sometimes when he was out late at night his memories took him back to when he first met David. He had to laugh at himself, he was definitely infatuated with David, and now when it’s late, right before bed, he could admit to himself that he was a little in love with David.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which might be why he wanted to see David in person so bad. He wanted to tell David he loved him, to study his face when he said the words, to know that David felt the same way about him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick picked up his phone and eagerly answered it.“Hi, David.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi. I wanted to ask you about something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick plopped onto his bed, one arm outstretched, “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David paused for a moment, “So my friend has to come into Toronto and I planned on coming with her and thought if you still wanted to we could meet-up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I want to see you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear a crinkle sound somewhere in the background of the call before David started talking again. “Okay, we’ll be there in two weeks, getting there that Friday, the 11th, and leaving the following Monday. I have to help her during the day on Friday, but I can see you that evening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick pulled out a notebook from his nightstand, quickly scribbling down the information, “Let me know when you’re finished and we can have dinner at my apartment. I can make some plans and let you know soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye David,” Patrick replied softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ending the call Patrick started writing down things that David would enjoy doing and a basic outline of what they could do with the little time he was given. Glancing in the mirror later he noticed the small smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I can’t come with you this weekend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel lightly shoved at Patrick’s shoulder, “You need to stop apologizing, it’s not my fault your boyfriend is back in town.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He isn’t my boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With how excited you’ve been that David’s coming back you’d be an idiot if he wasn’t your boyfriend by the end of the trip.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick rolled his eyes, “We’re friends and how I feel isn’t important.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pointed her finger at him, “Ha, so there is something there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s time for you to go,” Patrick got up and grabbed Rachel who squealed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t get mad at me! I’m right!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick tapped his fingers on his knees. David should be here soon and nervous excitement was thrumming through him. It had been almost seven months since they’d last seen each other and he was trying his best to keep his cool. He was so caught up in his own thoughts and worries about it all that he jumped when he heard the knock on the door. Getting up he ran his hand through his hair and smoothed his shirt down.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening the door he was greeted with David’s warm smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” he said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These are for you,” David responded with the same gentleness, before handing over a small bouquet of flowers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed the flowers, “Oh.” He’d mentioned to David early on that he’d never been given flowers before. David had then gone on a tangent about what flowers made the best ones to give, including a lengthy discussion on how flowers have certain meanings and while not everyone cared, one should have cursory knowledge so you didn’t accidentally tell someone that you thought of them as a sibling, except for that one time when they did mean it. Patrick had told himself he would look up some basic meanings but had never gotten around to it. Now, staring at the bouquet he wished he had as he wondered if David had left him a secret message amongst the arrangement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gripped the flowers a little tighter, “Thank you, David.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let David in and then went to the kitchen to get a vase. Once the flowers were in the vase, he walked over to where David was sitting on the couch. He noticed David’s sweatshirt and the large lightning bolt across the chest and all Patrick could think about was how it was a great signifier of how he felt when he saw David.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you have plans for us,” David began, “But I feel like I need to tell you a few things before we get farther into the weekend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick placed his hand on David’s knee, “You can tell me whatever it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, “My last name is Rose and my dad is Johnny Rose. You’d probably know his company better, Rose Video.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over at Patrick who nodded. “The reason why I moved was because our business manager took all our money and our things were repossessed. One of the only things we got to keep was this town called Schitt’s Creek,” he winced at the name, “I didn’t want to tell you about it because I was embarrassed about what happened and,” he started fiddling with his rings, “ugh this is hard.” He looked up and puffed his cheeks as he exhaled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, if it’s too much you don’t have to tell me right now,” Patrick said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no I want to say this. It’s just I’ve not really said it a lot—God, Patrick I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words hit Patrick square in the chest. When he thought about him and David together he always thought he’d burst first. The one to make that confession, to proclaim his love to the other, and as he watched David's face grow concerned he knew there was only one thing to do. Leaning forward and gently cupping David’s head he pulled him into a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick’s mind flashed back to the last time together, when David kissed him the first time, the gentleness and heat. Now, he tried to put all his love and pent-up frustration from the last seven months, when he couldn’t touch David, tell him he loved him, and all the little things in between.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he pulled back he saw the shy smile on David’s face before he spoke, “Thank you for trusting me with your love. And for the record, I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David let out a small laugh before pulling him into another kiss. They made out on the couch for a while before finally making it to the bed. They took their time, finally taking the time to explore each other’s bodies like they promised all those months ago. Patrick tried his best to press his adoration in each kiss, his care with each caress, and as he listened to David cry his name out as he came he thought he might have succeeded just a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waking up Patrick smiled to see David. He was still asleep, hair pressed to the pillow, and a small line of drool down his chin. His eyes traveled to the bit of chest hair peeking out from where David was angled slightly, he wanted to reach out and take his finger and trace a path through the hair as it moved to his stomach before disappearing underneath the sheet. He was glad he could finally experience this, all those times where he was so close but then woke up to David gone, had hurt. A light touch to his stomach jarred him from his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you thinking about?,” David asked, voice still rough from sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick dragged his finger over David’s side, “Just the other times you’ve been in my bed. Glad you stayed this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David winced, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that both times. Although if we’re being honest I definitely meant it the first time. I knew you were going to be sweet and probably be the kind of guy who makes pancakes in the morning before sending me on my way, and I didn’t think I could handle that. The second time it was my sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank god your sister didn’t need you then,” Patrick teased before stretching and getting out of bed. “Now, you mentioned pancakes, is that something you might want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David nodded. Patrick left the bedroom and started making pancakes. Halfway through David joined him and as they traded syrupy kisses and fond looks, Patrick melted into the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The plans Patrick had made quickly got thrown out. They holed themselves up in his apartment and in between having sex, David opened up more. He explained that when he first met Patrick it truly was for a one-night stand, but then he wanted to get to know him more. He didn’t message Patrick for months because he kept second-guessing himself on whether Patrick would want to get to know him and thought it was easier to just never talk to him and put him out of his mind. Texting Patrick later was a spur of the moment decision, a moment of weakness, which is why he didn’t say how he felt, he thought he had ruined any chances that he had and at that point would take anything Patrick would give him, hence spending the night. Then came Patrick’s drunk texts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick felt his face burn in embarrassment when David brought them up. It quickly turned when David admitted those texts were why he asked to see Patrick, he’d hoped to tell Patrick his feelings about the man, but when Alexis called those plans were trashed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In return, Patrick told David about his feelings. His worry when David wouldn’t respond for long stretches, the deep-seated relief when he finally started talking again. And his initial attraction, admitting that he fell for David almost embarrassingly fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their last day was bittersweet. Rachel and Stevie showed up at noon to take them to lunch, teasing them about how it was their way of getting their daily intake of sunlight. And it was there they learned that Rachel and Stevie had met at the function Rachel went to and quickly became friends. Whether or not it went more than that they were both mum on the subject, despite David trying to wheedle information out of Stevie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went to the airport, resulting in a long goodbye with the two being pulled apart thanks to their respective friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was later that evening that Patrick checked his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We made it back safe and sound </span>
  </em>
  <span>❤️️</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>I’m glad. I loved seeing you 💙</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick smiled when he saw the sign. David had warned him about it, but it was something else entirely to see it in person. He slowly drove through the town, taking note of the places that David mentioned, before he parked his car in front of the motel and let out a satisfied sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Schitt’s Creek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After David got back to Schitt’s Creek he hesitantly asked Patrick if he’d like to visit. Patrick jumped at the chance. Not only would he see David again, but he wanted to see the town where he was living. They soon made plans and two weeks later Patrick was here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he got out of the car he saw David coming out of one of the rooms. He dropped his bag and fast-walked to David, wrapping his arms around him as David went for a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d missed this. He knew they hadn’t been apart that long but Patrick missed touching David and being near him. He wanted to crawl into him, wrap David around him like one of David’s sweaters. “I missed you,” he whispered into David’s ear as they pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at David he saw him beaming, “I already reserved you a room here, my bed is too tiny to share with you and I planned on doing some activities that I’d like privacy for.” He finished by tapping on Patrick’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick walked back over to pick up his bag, “I guess you’ll have to show me to my room then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, I will not be carrying your bag though,” David replied as he walked past Patrick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick chuckled, “I didn’t expect you to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room David took him to could generously be described as aged. It was clean, which was most important to Patrick, and as he set his bag on the bed so he could unpack he noticed David standing in the doorway, hands clasped in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there something you want to tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded his head and hummed, “I was wondering if you’d want to go on a date tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick was touched. He’d basically planned on them going on a date when David was in the city, which they ended up not doing, and it was sweet David was asking him now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love to go on a date with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so the only place nearby is Cafe Tropical. I’ll warn you it’s only moderately edible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick smiled and walked up to David gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before replying, “I’d go to a restaurant with inedible food if it was with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David made a face, “That’s sweet but please never take me to a place like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick let out a steadying breath. He’d gotten to the restaurant before David and was anxiously waiting for him to arrive. Twyla, the waitress, had already come by to hand him the menu, his eyebrows raising at not only its size but the array of food they apparently served. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eager to see me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around. David looked radiant, and Patrick softened when he saw the giant white heart on his black sweatshirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanted to get here early, make sure we had a table,” he teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David slid into the opposite booth, “I appreciate the sentiment but you see I already made a reservation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick fake gasped, “So I did that for nothing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both looked at each other and laughed. Patrick reached over the table to hold David’s hand, rubbing his thumb across the top. He had a feeling it would be a good date. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ray tried to get me to sponsor his closet organization business and I had to explain to him that with the kind of life I lead right now, surely there have to be better candidates.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know David I think you’d make a great sponsor. You did talk to me about the love room full of clothes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s temporary storage!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick stopped walking so he could laugh. David shot him a look before he turned to look at the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes I think about what I could do if I leased this building.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to look at it. The building was empty except for a few shelves, a table, and a chair. “I didn’t know you had thoughts about running a business.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David scoffed, “Oh, I can’t run a business. My parents made sure to let me know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick frowned, “I’m sure that isn’t true. From the little I know about you, you seem like a determined individual. Besides they don’t know about all of your resources.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David turned to face Patrick, “Resources?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick took David’s hands in his, “Yeah, me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he turned the sign from closed to open, Patrick smiled. After their first date, Patrick had David tell him about his dreams for the building. He was blown away by how much David had already planned. He helped David fill out the incorporation papers and started hunting down grants he could apply for while David started searching for potential vendors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They traded emails every day, going over contracts, forms, and spreadsheets. Eventually between the time spent helping David with the store and the visits he made in between back to Schitt’s Creek he made the decision to move there and help David run the store.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was two months ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d been open a week now and they were still seeing a decent amount of traffic. Arms wrapped around him as David's head rested on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Standing in front of the door makes it hard for our customers to come into the store."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his head so he could kiss David's cheek, "And joining me is supposed to help how?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m the face of the store, it makes sense to see me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick gently extracted himself from David’s embrace, “I’ll remember that when Roland comes in and asks for foot cream,” Patrick teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you loved me you wouldn’t make me do that,” David replied as he started to straighten some of the bottles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, and that’s why you should do it. It’s a partnership.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And as my partner, you can do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick came up behind David and kissed his neck, “Okay, David.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing in the business he helped create with his boyfriend, he smiled as he thought about how he got here. He could never thank Rachel enough for convincing him to go to the bar that night, but then again he knew she also would never let him hear the end of it. Breaking out of his thoughts he walked back over to David, who was now standing next to the register. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and seeing the way it made David smile he couldn’t be happier.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to chat I'm <a href="http://hullomoon.tumblr.com/">hullomoon</a> on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>